creativity_and_imaginationfandomcom-20200214-history
Skylanders: Dual Strikers
"Double the Elements, Double the Trouble!" : —Skylanders: Dual Strikers tagline Story Summary Forty-five brave Skylanders were fighting an interminable battle with Spellpunks and Chum Chewers, a race of disgusting beings made of fish insides. While doing so, Kaos and Glumshanks where underground planting an enormous bomb. After they set it and raced away, the bomb exploded, killing all enemies and Spell Punks. As the Skylanders were traveling through space, the elements of the Spell Punks fused with the Skylanders, creating a new type of Skylander: The Dual Strikers! Skylanders who have two elements with twice the power! Details In the console Starter Pack, the player will get ten Skylanders, (Double Tone, Soap Press, Spirit, Soul Stone, Cannonball, Solar Beam, Shadow, Sharp Shooter, Crystal Caper, and Chain Claw.) a Portal of Power, Trading Cards, a Poster, and the game itself. Music will be composed by SkylandersMusic and Activision, while Blindsighter101 will write the story and publish it. Doubling the Trouble Skylanders: Dual Strikers introduces forty-five Dual Striker characters. They are Skylanders who have two elements (Including Light and Dark) and have full power over both of them. They unlock special areas and have a damage-boost on enemies and bosses. Ranger Cores Skylanders: Dual Strikers introduces new Ranger Cores. These Skylanders have great use of launchers and any other ranged weapons. Unlike normal core characters, Ranger Cores never miss a shot. Melee Cores The game introduces Melee Skylanders. You can tell Melee Skylanders from Core Skylanders, because they always have a comrade (mostly referred to as a pet) and have a sword and shield. Power Ups Skylanders: Dual Strikers introduces Skylanders who act a little bit like Magic Items. The only difference is that you can use them as long as you want, they are more powerful and, well, they're Skylanders! Power Ups run faster, jump higher, unlock awesome areas and are powerful. However, they take a lot of damage, so be careful! Builder Cores These cores are mostly obsessed with building. They can build all types of things, from a new weapon that aids them in battle, to a huge tower that defends them. Musical Cores These Skylanders always have to have a music instrument by there side. They either use music to soothe them and turn them into allies, or play music horribly and kill them. Either way, it's awesome! Navigation Enhancers These Skylanders unlock special areas in the game. Each of these characters drive a way of medieval transportation. In the zones that they unlock, Navigation Enhancers drive/pilot/fly an enlarged version of theur medieval vehicle. Futuristic Enhancers These Skylanders care about the future! They build stuff, such as teleporters and hovercrafts that are sure to aid them in battle. They also have the option of upgrading their weapons to be more futuristic and deal more damage. Explosive Cores Skylanders: Dual Strikers introduces a set of Explosive Cores. These Skylanders are totally obsessed with explosives, and can't live twenty-four hours without blowing up something! Regular Cores A set of new skylanders, each with different weapons, powers, and personality. They might not be special in any way, but they are fun to play as! Wider Worlds Portal Masters will adventure to exciting new worlds, from high mountains to cold oceans. The game has been upgraded to Maximum Quality, as the views are breathtaking. In Battle Mode, there will be new sorts or arenas, such as Platform Battle, Villain Battle, and Enemy Invaders. Player vs. Player mode will make a return, as well as enhanced Elemental Zones, and brand-new Core Zones, and Double Elemental Zones. Difficulty ''Skylanders: Dual Strikers ''will include five difficulty levels: Chum Children (Peaceful), Chum Cuddler (Easy), Chum Crusher (Medium), Chum Crasher (Hard). Nightmare mode will be unlocked once you finish the game on all four other modes. Plot After the Dual Strikers were blown to Earth, Kaos immediately devised a plan to become the ultimate portal master. He asked Glushanks to plant another bomb. When he was gone, Kaos just got an idea. He knew that he needs Spell Punks of all ten main elements. Once he had them, he needed to fuse their elements with him, so he'll have full power over all elements. After he had fully thought of this evil plan, the bomb that Glumshanks planted exploded. Kaos was blown into his castle through the window, and landed on his bed, lying there unconscious to this day. Master Eon greets the player, and explains how the Dual Strikers came into existence. After he showed a mental image of what happened to the Dual Strikers, he asks you to put a Dual Striker, and only a Dual Striker, on the Portal of Power. When you do this action, Eon takes you a century back into the past, where the Dual Strikers fought the Spell Punks. After you have witnessed the trouble the Dual Strikers have gone through, Eon sends you back to the present, in the Elemental Plains, the new hubworld. While you are there, Kaos wakes up from his accidental nap, immediately thinking of his plan and asking Glumshanks how he's on the bed. After Glumshanks blames his mistake on the Skylanders, Kaos jumps out of his window and runs away to find the first Spell Punks. Throughout the game, Kaos has been collecting all of the elemental Spell Punks, he realizes he only needs two more types of Spell Punks: Light and Dark. These two Spell Punks are only found in the Sun Realm and the Shadow Realm, respectively. Kaos and Glumshanks get to the portals via transportation, and walk through the portal to the Shadow Realm. The Skylanders arrive a short time later, and walk into the portal to the Sun Realm. The Skylanders found a Light Spell Punk and ran back to the portal, only to be confronted by Kaos, Glumshanks, and all of nine (not counting Light) spell punks, including a Dark Spell Punk. After the Skylanders refuse to give him the Light Spell Punk, Kaos explodes the remaining nine and fuses their elements with him. Kaos then takes the form of an elemental hydra, engaging the Skylanders in battle. Before the battle begins, Eon asks if you have a Dual Striker in which one of his elements is Light. If you do have that, put it on the portal. If you don't, Eon calls a random Light Dual Striker you can play as. The Dual Striker destroys the Light Spell Punk, fuses with its element, and turns its other element into Light, making the Dual Striker have twice as much Light power. Kaos and the Skylander engages in an epic battle. When the battle is done, Kaos turns back into his original form, while the Skylander regains his second element. Kaos runs away to jump off of a cliff, only to be saved by Glumshanks using an Obsidian Airplane. Realms #Back to the Past #Peaceful Pastures #Cyclone Circle #Wind Realm #Dirt Drive #Crystal Caverns #Crystal Realm #Frostfest Forest #Ice Towers #Ice Realm #Healing Hill #Life Realm #Skylands Laborotory #Gear Trouble #Electric Realm #Love Loval #Netherworld #Lava Realm #Death Hollow #Dead Tree #Death Realm #The Tunnel of Light #The Dark Ruins #Return to the Netherworld #The Sun Realm #Skylanders vs. Kaos Skylanders Dual Strikers #TBA (Magic/Earth) #TBA (Magic/Water) #Rune Rage (Magic/Fire) #TBA (Magic/Tech) #TBA (Magic/Undead) #TBA (Magic/Air) #TBA (Magic/Life) #TBA (Magic/Light) #Black Hole (Magic/Dark) #Erosion (Earth/Water) #Hot Slate (Earth/Fire) #TBA (Earth/Tech) #TBA (Earth/Undead) #TBA (Earth/Air) #TBA (Earth/Life) #Crystal Clear (Earth/Light) #TBA (Earth/Dark) #Double Tone (Water/Fire) #Mist (Water/Tech) #TBA (Water/Undead) #TBA (Water/Air) #TBA (Water/Life) #Splash Light (Water/Light) #TBA (Water/Dark) #Circuit Breaker (Fire/Tech) #TBA (Fire/Undead) #Jet Threat (Fire/Air) #Hot Potato (Fire/Life) #Brightmare (Fire/Light) #TBA (Fire/Dark) #TBA (Tech/Undead) #TBA (Tech/Air) #TBA (Tech/Life) #Reflect (Tech/Light) #Boomsday (Tech/Dark) #TBA (Undead/Air) #High Spirits(Undead/Life) #TBA (Undead/Light) #TBA (Undead/Dark) #Flower Flyer (Air/Life) #TBA (Air/Light) #TBA (Air/Dark) #TBA (Life/Light) #TBA (Life/Dark) #TBA (Light/Dark) Melee Cores #Mystic (Magic) #TBA (Earth) #TBA (Water) #TBA (Fire) #TBA (Tech) #Wound Stone (Undead) #Bump Around (Air) #Temper Pepper (Life) #TBA (Light) #Savage (Dark) #TBA (Time) #TBA (Poison) #TBA (Sound) #TBA (Slime) #TBA (Speed) #TBA (Gravity) #TBA (Luck) #TBA (Virtual) #TBA (Candy) #TBA (Myth) #TBA (Love) #TBA (Space) #TBA (Aura) #TBA (Balance) Ranger Cores #TBA (Magic) #TBA (Earth) #TBA (Water) #Burn Out (Fire) #Geargoyle (Tech) #Shadow (Undead) #TBA (Air) #TBA (Life) #TBA (Light) #TBA (Dark) #TBA (Time) #TBA (Poison) #TBA (Sound) #TBA (Slime) #TBA (Speed) #TBA (Gravity) #TBA (Luck) #TBA (Virtual) #TBA (Candy) #Sharp Shooter (Myth) #TBA (Love) #TBA (Space) #TBA (Aura) #TBA (Balance) Power Ups #TBA (Magic) #TBA (Earth) #TBA (Water) #Sizzle Crisp (Fire) #TBA (Tech) #TBA (Undead) #TBA (Air) #TBA (Life) #TBA (Light) #TBA (Dark) #TBA (Time) #TBA (Poison) #TBA (Sound) #TBA (Slime) #Slicer (Speed) #TBA (Gravity) #TBA (Luck) #Copy Cat (Virtual) #TBA (Candy) #Tiptoe (Myth) #TBA (Love) #TBA (Space) #Night Fire (Aura) #TBA (Balance) Explosive Cores #TBA (Magic) #TBA (Earth) #TBA (Water) #TBA (Fire) #Fool Proof (Tech) #TBA (Undead) #TBA (Air) #TBA (Life) #TBA (Light) #TBA (Dark) #TBA (Time) #TBA (Poison) #TBA (Sound) #TBA (Slime) #TBA (Speed) #Cannonball (Gravity) #TBA (Luck) #TBA (Virtual) #TBA (Candy) #TBA (Myth) #TBA (Love) #TBA (Space) #TBA (Aura) #TBA (Balance) Musical Cores #Soul Stone (Magic) #TBA (Earth) #TBA (Water) #TBA (Fire) #TBA (Tech) #TBA (Undead) #Screampunk (Air) #TBA (Life) #TBA (Light) #TBA (Dark) #TBA (Time) #TBA (Poison) #TBA (Sound) #TBA (Slime) #TBA (Speed) #TBA (Gravity) #TBA (Luck) #TBA (Virtual) #TBA (Candy) #Howl-oween (Myth) #TBA (Love) #TBA (Space) #TBA (Aura) #TBA (Balance) Navigation Enhancers #TBA (Magic) #Crystal Caper (Earth) #TBA (Water) #TBA (Fire) #TBA (Tech) #TBA (Undead) #TBA (Air) #Metal Petal (Life) #TBA (Light) #TBA (Dark) #TBA (Time) #TBA (Poison) #TBA (Sound) #TBA (Slime) #TBA (Speed) #TBA (Gravity) #TBA (Luck) #TBA (Virtual) #TBA (Candy) #TBA (Myth) #TBA (Love) #Midnight (Space) #TBA (Aura) #TBA (Balance) Futuristic Enhancers #TBA (Magic) #TBA (Earth) #TBA (Water) #TBA (Fire) #TBA (Tech) #TBA (Undead) #TBA (Air) #TBA (Life) #TBA (Light) #TBA (Dark) #TBA (Time) #TBA (Poison) #TBA (Sound) #TBA (Slime) #Chain Claw (Speed) #TBA (Gravity) #TBA (Luck) #TBA (Virtual) #TBA (Candy) #TBA (Myth) #TBA (Love) #TBA (Space) #Psycho Path (Aura) #TBA (Balance) Construction Cores #TBA (Magic) #TBA (Earth) #TBA (Water) #TBA (Fire) #TBA (Tech) #TBA (Undead) #TBA (Air) #TBA (Life) #TBA (Light) #TBA (Dark) #TBA (Time) #TBA (Poison) #TBA (Sound) #TBA (Slime) #TBA (Speed) #TBA (Gravity) #TBA (Luck) #TBA (Virtual) #TBA (Candy) #TBA (Myth) #TBA (Love) #TBA (Space) #TBA (Aura) #TBA (Balance) Cores #TBA (Magic) #TBA (Earth) #Rust Bucket (Water) #Wick Kid (Fire) #TBA (Tech) #TBA (Undead) #TBA (Air) #TBA (Life) #TBA (Light) #TBA (Dark) #TBA (Time) #TBA (Poison) #Soundwave (Sound) #TBA (Slime) #TBA (Speed) #TBA (Gravity) #TBA (Luck) #TBA (Virtual) #TBA (Candy) #TBA (Myth) #Hot Air (Love) #TBA (Space) #TBA (Aura) #Cliff Hanger (Balance) Category:Blindsighter101 Category:Blind's Games Category:The B series Category:Skylanders: Dual Strikers Category:Skylanders Category:Skylanders Games Category:Games